This invention relates generally to table systems, and more particularly to a decorative and functional main table having a plurality of foldable tables stored therein.
It has become commonplace to utilize small, foldable "snack" or "TV? tables in living rooms, family rooms and the like. There are many types of such foldable tables, and many systems, racks and furniture pieces designed to store them in their folded condition. Chiefly, these systems, racks and furniture pieces fall into two categories. First, there are tables that, when the legs are folded, are fitted onto or into a frame or rack, which is equipped with a handle or wheels, or both, so it can be moved. While such an arrangement is functional, the rack alone, or the rack with tables installed, is not usable or attractive. Because of this, it is relegated to an obscure portion of the room, or is stored in a closet or in another room. In the former case, the items take up usable space in the room, and are an eyesore, and in the latter case the tables are not close at hand for immediate use. The second category is one of furniture pieces in which folded tables are stored. These are chests or the like, having doors which open to reveal the folding table storage compartment. They offer the disadvantage of being a relatively large, otherwise substantially unusable piece, which must be fitted into the decor of the room. Their utility is so limited that they must generally be considered rather a waste of space, other than for their use for storing the folding tables. The significance of the shortcomings of the prior art devices is accentuated when the room or living quarters involved is small, since the presence of an extra piece of furniture under those circumstances lowers the efficiency of the room, and complicates the furnishing of the room.